


Guides Inc.

by SullenDragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/SullenDragon
Summary: Guides Inc. has a new case -- one with blue eyes and a chip on his shoulder.





	Guides Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is for the Chatzy Concrit Feedback Fest (which is not it's official name but the alliteration got away), this isn't *technically* finished and polished, especially since I had to do some meatball surgery to get inside the word count. :)  
> It will/should eventually have a longer/edited/remixed version that I hope will be more satisfying than this clothesline of an ending!

He wished once again that this wasn’t some two-bit operation scraped together with three straggly volunteers and about a hundred bucks of Blair’s budget each month. They were doing important work, dammit, saving people who don’t even know they need help.

“Got him,” Connor said into her headset. “As you said, construction site, I-beam, zone-out. Good call, Sandy. He’s mobile and functional, but doesn’t seem interested in a trip to your closet.” Blair rolled his eyes at that description of their tiny office, which is actually just a rickety table in his current apartment, with a wall of newspaper clippings and sensory studies behind it. He was proud of Megan, though. She was the closest they had to a Guide with actual combat training, and it showed in her success rate.

“Give him a card and move on, then. Lunch is on me.”

*

The next rescue mission came to me in a dream of dark, blue-tinted trees.

As always, there was a vague impression of a person, a much clearer view of a spirit animal in peril, and the wolf. This dream featured a huge black panther surrounded by honking and the roar of passing vehicles, but the wolf was far more agitated than in any other dream. The wolf stalked to him slowly, and, to Blair’s surprise, the panther followed. The two circled him, coming ever closer, so intense that Blair couldn’t focus on either of them for too long and stared instead at the blue trees around them. The pair stopped together, right in front of him, and they both sat back on their haunches. The wolf continued to move, rose up to balance on its hind legs and then placed both paws on Blair’s chest before the wolf spoke, only an address and a time. The dream ended there, and Blair wasn’t certain why he had to deal with that case personally, but the bright blue eyes of the panther haunted him.

*

The road to the north of Cascade General Hospital was busy, with blaring horns and pedestrians who didn’t seem to believe in crosswalks. Blair set up shop on a bench and watched the people in the area. He had nearly an hour before zone that the wolf had predicted, and the wolf had never been wrong before. Wheels of bright chrome spun like stars against the dark roadway; sidewalks were packed with people jostling, talking, yelling; the yeasty scent of fresh-baked pretzels warred with the sticky cling of greasy barbecue. There was no shortage of stimuli that might send an unwary Sentinel into a tailspin.

The panther came out of the hospital nearly five minutes before the wolf had predicted; he wore terrible khaki slacks and a pained scowl. Blair rose and moved to intercept the Sentinel.


End file.
